


In a Moment of Inspiration

by Gardenia Queen (2GirlsInLove)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2GirlsInLove/pseuds/Gardenia%20Queen
Summary: This story is a mix of short one-shots I wrote when I was prompted by a friend (Thanks, Ariel ;) )I decided to share them with you. I hope you enjoy!Oh, and this isn't beta-ed, sorry! All mistakes? Mine ;)





	1. One plus One makes Three(some)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a mix of short one-shots I wrote when I was prompted by a friend (Thanks, Ariel ;) )  
> I decided to share them with you. I hope you enjoy!  
> Oh, and this isn't beta-ed, sorry! All mistakes? Mine ;)

Emma held her hand, hovering over the door. It had been days since she heard from Regina... Come to think of it, from either, well, part of Regina. And fear coiled deep in her belly.

She had been clear, right, when she told Regina she couldn't die? So. That silence didn't meant anything bad, right? They were just, hum, only plotting in each other backs, right?

Emma tried to convince herself. Regina couldn't die. She couldn't. She couldn't.

Ok. The fear had kept her awake for the last few days. It was so overwhelming, almost choking her.

Finally, she let her hand fall on the door, rasping a few times, a bit frenetic, hoping for an answer.

Thee door opened at her insistant pounding. Sounds seemed to come from the upper level, and Emma's throat constricted. Was Regina in danger? Without thinking twice, she ran upstairs, following the noises.

Relief flooded her when she saw a dark mane under the covers of the big bed. She was safe. Regina was...

Another head came out from under the sheets, with hair longer, but just as dark, and the brown eyes that looked into hers were a bit malicious. And then, the deep, sensual tone of Regina - No, the queen - purred, with a decadent smile.

"Well, well. The one we were waiting for. Here to join the fun, Miss Swan?"


	2. Sex and Donuts (One)

Regina hummed, stirring the heavy dough between her hands. She knew her sheriff would soon come back home with a slam of the door and heavy footsteps on the staircase.

She smiled when, a few minutes later, the entrance door slammed and heavy footfalls made their way towards the kitchen where she was, just like she had predicted.

She kept molding the dough into the shape she wanted as if the sounds had fallen in deaf ears. She turned her head when she felt arms circling her waist. A smile stretched her lips when she felt her lover's lips on hers.

"Hello there," she purred in a husky voice.

Emma's eyebrows rose. "Hi. Where's Hen?"

Regina turned in her arms, to face her. "He asked to go sleep at Dan's. We have the house to ourselves." She added with a wink.

Emma's eyes glazed over. "is that why that apron is barely covering you, Madam mayor?"

Regina hummed her approval. "And I'm cooking just for you."

"Whatever did I do to deserve such a treatment?" She flirtatiously asked.

"Well, you work so hard to keep Storybrooke safe. You deserve a reward for being such a good girl."

Emma whined at the term. Regina knew the effect it had on her.

"Be patient my love. I need to finish the donuts before I can take care of you." She admonished, trying to turn around to hide the smile that was spreading on her lips.

Emma's eyes widened. "Donuts? For me?"

Regina smiled. "Yes, my dear. I'll give you the permission to have two desserts, today." Regina said in a salacious tone.

"Oh. My. God." Emma breathed. "Who says no to sex and donuts?!"


	3. Sex and Donuts (Two)

"Emma! You have to be more serious than that!" Regina scolded the giggling blonde. "It was you who asked me to teach you how to bake!"

Emma could barely contain the belly laugh that she felt was on the verge of coming out of her chest.

"I know, but… 'gina!" she giggled, "you have – you have a handprint on your ass."

Regina's eyebrows rose on her forehead. "What?"

Emma smiled. "Well. I must have had a bit of flour on my hand when I slapped you!"

Regina shook her head, trying to stifle the smile she felt was threatening to come alive on her lips.

"Is that so, Miss Swan?"

"Uh-hu!" she said. When she saw the look in Regina's eyes, she took off, laughing.

Regina shook her head, closed the fire and poofed in front of the running blonde, tackling her to the floor at the same time.

"Where do you think you are going?" she growled, amused at the flinch of the blonde

"Hum…" Was the only answer from the blonde. She didn't knew if she was supposed to be contrite about her actions.

"Well," Regina started, "I think you lesson on baking just ended, don't you think?"

Emma could only nod dumbly, all of her air stolen from the proximity of the beautiful brunette.

"I think you should be punished. And if you are being a good girl, I might just let you have these donuts we were supposed to do after."

Emma whimpered, frenetically nodding. "Who can say no to sex and donuts?!"


End file.
